Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
by Asxcala
Summary: Rin has had enough of Len treating her wrong. So after one more day of abuse she finally finds something to live for. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG Blow Me (One Last Kiss) ALL THE LYRICS AND SUCH BELONG TO P!NK!


Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

Rin was tired of it all. Going home to Len, hearing him shout at her drunkenly or see him with some chick he picked up off the street. It was heart breaking. And she was sick of holding on to him with white knuckles. She was sick of the burning in her eyes from all the tears. She put her palm to her forehead to help her head stop throbbing.

_White knuckles… _

_And sweaty palms from, holding on too tight._

_Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight._

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears._

_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you._

The young Kagamine just couldn't handle him anymore. She was tired of holding onto something that wouldn't help her at all. Maybe it was time to let go. Maybe, she could live without him. She shook her head, if she did leave him he would bring her chocolates, give her the puppy dog eyes and tell her she was beautiful.

She rolled her eyes returning her gaze to the table; he never meant those words, not once. She took a swig from the foul beer, and shuddered. She hated the taste of alcohol, so why was she here again? She was so lost in thought she didn't hear a girl come up behind her and take a seat at the counter.

"Still pissed about Len, aren't you?" She looked up and into focused gold eyes.

"What do you want Rui? I'm kinda busy." The other girl rolled her eyes, her black bangs interfering with the gesture.

"Worrying about some loser is no way to spend your time." Rin looked up at her. They had been friends for years now and to this day she always knew just what to say. Rin turned her eyes back to the bottle of Heineken in her palm. Then took another drink, the liquid running down her face. Ruin's eyes stayed on her and she glanced into her eyes then back to the counter.

Ruin called the bar tender over and ordered some drink title Rin didn't know. They were silent for a moment.

"Why do you like him so much anyway?" Rin blinked at her. She hadn't expected that. She thought about this for a minute then shook her head placing her head in her folded arms.

Rui sighed. She wanted to help her friend, in any way possible. She knew Rin would never feel then same as she did about her, but that didn't stop her from wanting to break her and that bastard Len up. She wrinkled her nose at the bottle placed in front of her. She leaned back taking in the bar setting. Her eyes narrowed there was no one here but her and Rin and the music playing was some lame country song. She turned to Rin an idea forming in her head.

"C'mon Rin, let's go."

"I don't wanna." Rin replied her head still down. Rui grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Rin, trust me!" Rin let the other girl drag her out of the bar and down the street. Rin ignored the late fall weather stinging her cheeks as Rui dragged her across the street to some place with bright multicolored lights. She heard Rui mumble something into the doorman's ear, saw him nod and gesture towards the door.

Rui smiled at her friend and pulled her into the night club. She looked at her friends make up stained face. She hated seeing her friend so miserable. She licked her finger and whipped the mascara from her face. Rui smiled at her friend, who looked more alert.

"May I have this dance?" Rin thought about this then shrugged grabbing Rui's hand. Rui smiled leading her to the dance floor.

_But there's nothing to grab so, I let go._

Rui headed for her car then turned to her friend and blew her a kiss. Rin blushed at her. They had danced till there feet ached and their smiles were permanent. She ran after, when Rui turned to face her Rin grabbed her lips. Rui's eyes widened, but, wait this had been what she wanted. She closed her eyes giving in to the kiss. The two walked home together.

**X**

Rui turned to face her naked lover. The two lie under the stars stripped naked and sweating. Rin kissed Rui again, smiling into the kiss.

"I… never thought I'd say this but… I love you Rui." The black haired girl smiled.

"Love you too, Rin."

_I think I've finally had enough. _

_I think I maybe think too much. _

_I think this might be it for us. _

_Blow me one last kiss…_

_I'll go dancing alone. _

_I will laugh, I'll get drunk,_

_I'll take somebody home._

**X**

Rin walked back to her apartment still smiling. Rui and her had watched an anime together the night before after some amazing sex. She walked up the stairs to her room, unlocking the door quickly. Len turned from the girl he had been wallowing to face her.

"You! Where were you last night? The dishes needed to be done, the cat needed food. And _you _didn't do the laundry!" Rin walked up to him confidently. Rin looked into his eyes as he glared at her. Then her hand struck him so heard a bead of blood escaped his cheek. Then she went in her room grabbed her already packed suitcase and walked toward the door.

She turned to him once more.

"Have fun on your own Len." Then she blew him one last kiss and slammed the door behind her.

_I think I've finally had enough. _

_I think I maybe think too much. _

_I think this might be it for us. _

_Blow me one last kiss._

_I think I'm just too serious._

_I think you're full of shit._

_Blow me one last kiss._

**END**


End file.
